1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a homogenizing mixer that mixes and homogenizes a liquid-phase material that is a raw material with another liquid-phase material or powder material whose property differs from that of the raw material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, homogenizing mixers are chiefly used for manufacturing cosmetics or paints, and play a role of mixing a raw material and a blend material both properties of which differ from each other with a viscous material, to thereby perform a function of homogenizing the mixture.
Here, both the raw material and the blend material may be liquid-phase materials, or a mixture or a liquid-phase material and a minute powder material.
A conventional homogenizing mixer includes a substantially hemispherical tubular container, an agitator, a driving unit that driving units the agitator, and a main body frame.
The container is a vessel that is chiefly formed in a cylindrical form, and may be heated and cooled by a jacket depending on a processing purpose thereof, and may be processed under the vacuum or pressurized state.
The container is classified into a fixed type, an exchangeable type and a tilting type, according to a handling method thereof.
The driving unit includes a motor and a reduction gear. The agitator is disposed below the driving unit. The agitator includes a stator rod (SR), a turbine shaft (TS), impeller that is connected to the turbine shaft (TS) and rotates at high-speed, and an agitation barrel that is fixed to the stator rod (SR).
The agitator having the above-described structure is rotated at high speed by the driving unit, and mixes and homogenizes a liquid-phase material, a viscous material, and a powder material, all of which are contained in the vessel of the container.
Since the conventional homogenizing mixer is configured so that the agitator and the driving unit are activated at the upper side of the container, there are problems that configurational facilities necessary to operate the agitator and the driving unit are complicated and overloaded.